Disney Channel Philippines to cover SEA Games events
October 21, 2019 Disney Media Networks Philippines Corporation announced on Monday that the SEA Games events will be covered for the 2019 SEA Games that will be hosted by the Philippines on November 30-December 11. This is the fourth time that the Philippines will host the biennial sporting event. Disney Channel Philippines has covered the international sporting events like the Olympics since 1988, the Asian Games since 1990, and the SEA Games since 1989. This coverage will be a world-class than other TV networks. Disney Channel Philippines released a promo spots last September 30 that will mark the Philippines' hosting. It also released the official music video of the theme song last September 3 as it was performed by Lea Salonga. Under it's umbrella campaign, "Galing ng Pilipinas sa SEA Games!", the coverage will simulcast on all Disney Channel Philippines Radio and TV Stations all over the Philippines and on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube and it's website. Disney Channel Philippines will cover 13 sports live. While other sports will feature as highlights. The network will be operating 24/7 to give way for the non-stop SEA Games coverage. The network said that all programs will be preempted on all stations until December 12, 2019 at 6:00am. SCHEDULE: November 30, 2019 6:45pm-9:15pm - 2019 SEA Games Opening Ceremony (LIVE) 9:15pm-10:30pm - Road to the Philippines: The Disney Channel Philippines Documentary for the 2019 SEA Games 10:30pm-1:00am - 2019 SEA Games Opening Ceremony (REPLAY) December 1, 2019 7:00am-9:30am - 2019 SEA Games Opening Ceremony (REPLAY) 9:30am-10:00am - Disney Channel Philippines News 10:00am-1:30pm - 2019 SEA Games Women's Basketball 3x3: Thailand vs. Philippines 1:30pm-2:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Women's Basketball 3x3: Vietnam vs. Philippines 2:00pm-3:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Gymnastics: Qualification Individual All-around 3:00pm-4:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Sepak Takraw: Team Double Men's 3:00pm-4:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Basketball 3x3: Philippines vs. Malaysia (Disney Channel Philippines News Channel, Disney Channel Philippines Sports Network) 4:00pm-5:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Football: Laos vs. Brunei 4:00pm-5:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Football: Thailand vs. Singapore (Disney Channel Philippines Sports Network, Disney Channel Philippines News Network) 5:00pm-8:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Gymnastics: Awarding Individual All-around 8:00pm-9:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Football: Vietnam vs. Indonesia 9:00pm-1:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Replay December 2, 2019 1:00pm-2:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Volleyball: Singapore vs. Thailand 2:00pm-3:30pm - 2019 SEA Games Gymnastics: Qualification 3:30pm-4:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Volleyball: Vietnam vs. Indonesia 4:00pm-6:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Women's Football: Thailand vs. Indonesia 6:00pm-8:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Volleyball: Philippines vs. Cambodia 8:00pm-9:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Football: Malaysia vs. Timor Leste 8:00pm-9:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Football: Myanmar vs. Cambodia (Disney Channel Philippines Sports Network) 9:00pm-1:30pm - 2019 SEA Games Replay December 3, 2019 1:30pm-3:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Men's Weightlifting: 67kg 3:00pm-3:30pm - 2019 SEA Games Billiards - Women's 10-Ball Pool Single 3:00pm-3:30pm - 2019 SEA Games Wushu: Wushu/Sanda (Disney Channel Philippines Sports Network) 3:30pm-4:00pm - 2019 SEA Games Women's Volleyball: Thailand vs. Indonesia *